


If you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss.

by inkedlads



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Louis is 17, Louis' aunt and uncle are religious homophobic pricks., M/M, Older Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Harry, Rich Louis, Top Harry, harry is 18, mentions of drug use, not for long I promise, some Elounor, while Gemma is Louis' age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedlads/pseuds/inkedlads
Summary: Louis never imagined his life to be the way it is now, ever since his mother passed away his whole world was changed. His Aunt and Uncle only want what they think is best for him and his future which is how he found himself dating Eleanor Calder.  He never intended on falling in love with one of his best friends brother. He never dreamed he would find himself in love with the bad boy, Harry Styles.Harry Styles was never one to settle down, always the life of the party. He certainly did not plan on getting into a secret relationship with the Louis Tomlinson, they were complete opposites. He was covered in tattoos and had piercings, while Louis seemed so pure but that was before he got involved with him. He was not rich like Louis was but he was not poor, he made best of what life has gave him. He should have stopped the relationship before they got in too deep.────────How can Louis tell if Harry loves him? Well it’s in his kiss. Will Louis ever find out and get to live the life where he would truly be happy again?





	If you want to know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been working on this story for quite a while now and I am actually happy with the way I have it planned. Out of all my stories I have started, this is one I am actually truly happy and excited over. I just hope everyone enjoys it as much as me, I plan to continue with this one :)
> 
> `  
> also credit to the person who created the Punk Harry photo!   
> Title comes from Cher’s “shoop shoop song”!

Also before I start, this is how I imagined Harry and Louis to look in this story. x 

[ Harry. ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2714b7b76e8c94142221f8ef3ded51ec/tumblr_otz76pHAjf1tu27i3o1_500.png)

[ Louis. ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/49/3b/17/493b171833c27e33a57a3bfa6ee011ee.jpg)

  
  
  


Louis woke up to hearing a tap on his bedroom door, it is probably his aunt or somebody. He looks over towards his clock to see the time. Today was the first day of his last year at school. One more year and he will be away from his aunt and uncle and be at the University of his dreams. 

 

Now he is not ungrateful, per se, if anything he was happy he had someone to take himself and his little sisters in with their mother passed, he just did not agree with their personal beliefs but hey at least he has a roof over his head. A huge home in fact. 

 

Louis’ mum was the only person the blue eyed boy had ever known to show them true love and affection. Their walked out on them when the times got troubled. Now all they have is their Aunt and Uncle.

 

George and Helen Tomlinson, Louis’ aunt and uncle, became the primary guardians of him and his younger sisters. His Uncle is a CEO of a huge company and his aunt is a well known fashion designer. 

 

They are the true definition of rich homophobic snobby people. George and Helen are so quick to judge someone from a lower class unlike Louis’ mum who taught them to love everyone, no matter who they were. 

 

His lovely mum, who they lost when Louis was 11, Lottie was 8, Felicite was 7, and Daisy and Phoebe were 3. The twins barely remember their mum. All they truly know is their aunt and uncle. 

 

Louis’ Uncle and Aunt set him up with one of their good friends daughter, Eleanor. They claim they want only the best for Louis and the brunette was best for him in their eyes. 

 

Looking over at the clock, the brunette boy knows he better jump in the shower now so he is not running late because he tends to have a full blown concert whilst taking a shower. After jumping out of his bed, Louis walks into his bathroom to get ready but not without looking at himself in the mirror. He pinches at the chub of his stomach, this year he promises himself that he is going to lose it. 

 

Louis looks over at his soaps and shampoos and such. He much rather use his feminine smelling products but he knows his aunt and uncle will blow their top. He wishes his mum was still here so he could do what, and love who,  he pleases. For now, he is stuck pretending to be someone who he is not and never will be. 

 

While in the shower Louis starts humming a song his mum would always sing to him and his younger siblings. 

 

_ Does he love me, I want to know. _

 

_ How can I tell if he loves me so. _

 

His mum would always sing this song to make them laugh, it was such an upbeat song so still to this day Louis plays it whenever he misses his mum and also when a certain comes into his mind. 

 

_ If you wanna know if he loves you so, it’s in his kiss.  _

 

A flash of green eyes comes to mind, he has to shake his head to distract his mind from going there. After quickly showering and drying off, now it’s time to pick the perfect first day outfit. 

 

Louis skims over his closet not finding anything interesting. Finally after ten minutes of looking over clothes, he finally decides on his red jeans and his blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a pair of braces. He rolls his jeans up and puts on his white vans. He even manages to tame his fringe a little bit. Perfect. 

 

Although he thinks he looks quite alright his uncle will have a say about his choice, Louis can’t help but to roll his eyes at the thought. 

 

Louis grabs his bag and everything he needs before walking downstairs, and of course the first person he happens to run into is his uncle. 

 

George looks the young boy up and down before saying, “Louis, for god’s sake you are about to be eighteen years old, it is about time you start dressing more mature. Also I don’t think Eleanor would want her future husband dressing like he is ten again.” Louis knew it was coming. 

 

He has to fight back rolling his eyes, “oh Uncle George but I should be able to enjoy my youth before it is over.” As perfect timing he hears the sound of a car horn honking outside, quickly Louis says his goodbyes and kisses the tops of his little sisters heads before heading out the door. 

 

After walking outside, he really can’t help but to roll his eyes after seeing the sight waiting for his arrival. Eleanor and her limo driver are waiting for him and before the driver can blow the horn again, he is climbing into the back.

 

Eleanor kisses his cheek, “Last year babe, how exciting? One more year and we will be living together in London building our future” she seems awfully cheery. 

 

He has to put on a fake smile, “of course darling, I cannot wait.” He is lying. 

 

The ride to school seems awfully long, Eleanor will not stop talking about how she is so excited to move in with Louis when they go to London for Uni, how she can’t wait to start a family with him and get married. He just simply drowns her voice out. 

 

Eleanor’s parents are highly religious so therefore she does not believes in sex before marriage so she will be saving herself for their wedding. As if.

 

As they approach school, Louis can’t help but to look at a curly haired lad sitting on his motorcycle with girls and guys surrounding him. He knows who that is, it is one of his best friends older brother. The lad is completely covered in tattoos and has his short curls held back with a bandana. Of course the girls would freak out over him. The lad has a huge smile on his face, completely soaking up their attention.

“Do they not have classes to be in?” Louis can’t help but to think. Honestly seeing the girls surround the lad, he wanted to yell out a referenced quote from Mean Girls, “he doesn’t even go here”. 

 

Louis can feel the lad’s eyes staring a hole through the limo, and before he knows it, the limo is parked in front of the school and the driver is out opening the doors for them. Now everyone’s eyes are them, especially a certain someone’s green eyes who has never seemed to leave the sight of him. 

 

According to everyone, Louis and Eleanor were the top couple. Louis did not understand why but Eleanor acted as if she received a reward or something. They were greeted by Louis’ best friends Liam, Gemma, and Hailee. They never really cared for Eleanor, they just tolerated her for their best friend. 

 

First days are always chaotic which is how Louis ended up in the position he is in, tripping over a rock and then being held up by a green eyed lads strong arms and all he can is Eleanor’s screeching voice in the background. How did he even get off his motorcycle that quick?

 

“Get off of him Styles!” Louis really wishes he could drown her voice out now. He glances up towards Gemma who is embarrassed of her brother. 

 

After realizing what has happened, Louis is pushing the other lad away, “I did not need your help Harry.” The green eyed lad, Harry, just chuckles and rolls his eyes, “I think I did you a favor mate, you didn’t fall on your ass in front of everyone.” Louis is mad, he pushes past the boy not without feeling his eyes on his bum as he walks into the school. 

 

The first half of his day isn’t eventful,and before he knew it, it was lunch time. Louis and his group were set in the dead center of the lunch room, which wasn’t great for Eleanor’s ego. She was the center of everyone’s attention in her eyes. 

 

“I cannot believe your brother had the nerve to put his filthy hands on my Lou!” Eleanor shrieked and the blue eyed boy swore everyone’s eardrums, including his own, must have busted at that moment. She doesn’t stop there either, “and I can’t believe you rode to school with him on his motorcycle. Are you crazy?”

 

“It’s just a motorcycle and it is not like Harry is dangerous, he may look the part but he deep down he’s a softy.” 

 

Louis can tell Gemma is getting frustrated with Eleanor being obnoxious, if it wasn’t because of his aunt and uncle, he wouldn’t even be nowhere near her. “Louis would you trust to ride on the back of a motorcycle with some idiot like Styles?!” She back to the shrieking.

 

“No I would never be caught on the back of one of those death traps and especially one that belongs to that annoying lad.” The blue eyed boy catches a glimpse of Gemma and oh does she give him a look. A special look, a look that may mean she may know some things most people don’t.

 

Luckily Eleanor changes the subject and the talk of Harry is long gone but Louis can’t help but almost shiver at the look Gemma gave him. For the remainder of the lunch Eleanor had not stopped talking once and for that Louis was grateful. He didn’t feeling like talking at all and Eleanor was too absorbed in herself to pay attention to how he was acting. He was clearly still shook up from the looks he had received from Gemma. 

Louis sighed in relief when the bell rang signified that their lunch was now over, everyone said bye and went off to their next class. Luckily for the boy, the rest of his day goes by quickly. As soon as the limo arrives in front of Louis’ house, Eleanor is still trying to get him to come over to hers but he quickly makes up a lie stating his aunt and uncle have business to attend to and he has to stay home with his little sisters. When asked why their nanny can’t watch them, another lie rolls off his tongue. 

 

“El, this was last minute and Aunt Helen did not want to bother Jane on her day off.” Louis rolls his eyes at the girl’s huff before continuing, “but I promise tomorrow we can have a day for us.” 

 

That seems to cheer her up because she drops it. They say their goodbyes and she kisses his cheek before letting him get out. 

 

“I love you Lou, text me later.”

 

“I love you too El and I will definitely love.” Louis got a funny feeling in his stomach when he saying those three words but quickly shaking it off and waving goodbye before walking into his house. He takes a look around and he has the big house to himself. His uncle most likely still at his office and his aunt took his little sisters to their dance class.

 

He runs upstairs to his room and changes into something more comfortable before doing what little homework he has. Somehow he manages to take a nap because he wakes up with his youngest sisters, the twins, jumping up and down on his bed.

 

“Lou Lou! Dinner is ready, Auntie Helen said come get you!” Daisy  nor Phoebe could stop giggling. On queue Louis starts tickling them until they surrender, all three of them take a minute to catch their breath after the giggling fit and then Louis picks them up and carries them downstairs, sitting both of them in their seats before taking his own. 

 

His aunt and uncle make conversation with Lottie and the other girls about their dance class before turning their attention to Louis and his uncle is the first to break the silence. 

 

“So Philip called me to tell me Eleanor came home quite upset because you would not go spend any time with her. She is your girlfriend and future wife, you need to spend more time with her.” He pauses to look the young boy in the eyes before continuing, “you spend more time that Gemma Styles, which I do not like because her brother, that Styles boy is trouble.” 

 

Louis gulps before he starts talking, “well I just wanted to get a head start in my classes. It is my final year and I have to be on my toes to make sure I get into the school of my dreams. I made plans with her for tomorrow.” His uncle stays quiet for a moment, about to say something before the sound of a loud motorcycle goes flying down the road. Harry Styles is home. 

 

George gets out of his seat to look out the window and Louis hears him mumble under his breath. Something along the lines of, “Anne needs to get her troubled brat under control”. He sits down once more and they finish their dinner, the Styles lad seemed to take the heat off Louis. Before George can lay more of his terror on Louis, the young boy decides to ask to be excused which luckily Helen lets him be. 

 

He takes his cake, because who knows he might need it for later, and makes his way upstairs to his bedroom. Once he gets in his room, Louis notices that one of his windows is wide open and he swears he hears the water in his bathroom running. He quickly sits the cake down on his desk and grabs the first thing he can get his hands on, which happens to be one of his football trophies from his younger days. While holding the trophy, he inches closer to his bathroom door.

 

Louis is so scared, he has his eyes closed and when he reaches to open the door, the person on the other side has opened it. A soft, deep “boo” comes out and Louis opens his eyes and drops his trophy. 

 

“You asshole! You scared me!” Louis shrieks and he is grateful his room is away from everyone else’s so they can’t hear him. “Harry this is not funny.” He pouts, and Harry can’t stop laughing his ass off. 

 

“Oh Lou, come on baby. You have to admit it was a little funny.” The green eyed lad spots the chocolate cake and grabs it, he kicks his boots off before laying down on Louis’ bed. Louis gets a good look at him and bites his lip, the other lad is dressed in a red and navy plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off and his usual black skinny jeans. 

 

“I know H, but you know how easily frightened I get,” he looks over to the lad only to see he has already devoured the cake and is now  [ teasing ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ee30b63465af442cdcade58b2977be65/tumblr_inline_nphtc0iy3M1s1y8x6_500.gif) him.

 

Before Louis even gets a chance to do or say anything, Harry has already pulled him onto him so he is now looking down at the green eyed lad. “Sweetcheeks, I thought you would remember that I come over every night by now.” Harry can’t hide the cheeky smirk, this is their dirty little secret. 

 

Louis and Harry have a weird relationship as where the green eyed lad comes over to Louis’ to pound him into his mattress but on another hand act like a genuine couple, nothing confuses him more than their relationship but they knew what they were getting themselves into the first night they ever had sex, the night Harry took his virginity. He was in love with the curly haired idiot but he dared not to say anything because he could not lose him. He was the only person who truly understood Louis. Harry breaks him out of his thoughts by groping his bum and grinding into him

 

.“H, I’m too tired. Not tonight baby cakes.”

 

“Aw poor baby, did I give it to you too hard last night?” 

 

Louis hides his face in Harry’s neck and giggles, he can’t see the older lad but he senses he is smirking like an idiot. His idiot. “Maybe…. But if you can be a good boy tonight, I will set my alarm for earlier so we can have some fun and I just might wake you up with special surprise.” 

 

Harry grin grows and he quickly agrees, “deal”. Louis can’t help but to giggle at him. 

 

They quickly strip out of their clothing, Louis stays in his tight boxer briefs while Harry chooses to sleep naked. They quickly get under the duvet and cuddle up next to each other, the curly lad has his arm wrapped around Louis tighty and he leans down to give Louis a quick kiss on the lips. 

 

“Goodnight baby cakes.”

 

“Goodnight sweetcheeks,” and with that Louis falls to sleep with a huge smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter, let me know what everyone thinks about it !! it would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
